Percabeth FOREVER!
by writerpeople19
Summary: *Post House of Hades* Right after Percy & Annebeth escape Tartarus. *SPOILERS* I don't let people die, unless they are bad. So everybody at Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Argo 2 are still alive. Except for maybe random minor characters that I make up.
1. Chapter 1

Annebeth P.O.V.

_I twist and turn struggling to get out of my bonds, but it's no use. I stare intently at my captor. It's the empousai, Kelli. Opposite of me, she has Percy tied up too. She stares_

_maliciously at the love of my life, and wobbles over to him. She stands up a little taller, like she's going to kiss him, but she bites his neck instead. I scream at her to stop, _

_but all I can do is watch. _

Percy P.O.V.

Annebeth keeps twistingand turning in my arms, and I know she's having another nightmare. I want to wake her up, to make the horridness go away, but last I tried, I was

attacked with a dagger, so it's safer to keep her sleeping. Ever since we escaped Tartarus, our nightmares have been fifty times worse than normal, more vivid, and

scarier than usual. She screams, and wakes up. "Shhh, Annebeth, you're ok, you're ok. It's ok." I say to her, and she starts to calm down, but she keeps staring at my neck. "Annebeth, what are you looking at?" I ask her She reaches up, and touches where she kept looking. "You're ok. You're ok." She says, almost ecstatically. "Yes, Annebeth I'm fine." I pause. "What did you dream?" She looks like she's on the verge of tears. She takes a deep breath, and starts talking, "Kelli had us both tied up, she walked over to you and started eating you, and all I could do was watch!" She says in one breath. I pull her closer, and I can feel her tears soak my shirt, but I don't care. She starts to hyperventilate. I sit her up. "Annebeth, look at me." She looks, "I'm okay, right?" She nods her head. "Kelli, and her friends won't be back for a long time. We killed while we were in Tartarus. We don't know for sure if they will stay gone, because it's never been done before, but I do know she won't be back for a long time. We will always be in danger, but we are safe right now. That's all that matters."

**Yay! My first very own Percy Jackson & The Heroes of Olympus story! There was no Alex involved in the making of this story. All right s go to the guy, who is probably the demigod son of Athena, Rick Riordan. **


	2. Chapter 2: More Nightmares

**Sorry for Spelling Annabeth wrong in the last chapter, I couldn't remember how to. **

~Piper POV~

_Flames. That's all I can see everywhere I look. I have the feeling that everyone is int trouble and it's up to me to save them. I look for Jason first. "JASON!" I yell. Somehow through all this smoke, I can breathe, even though I should be suffocating. "PIPER!" I hear Jason scream. "HELP!" He yells. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" He says. I follow his voice, until I find him. "Jason?" I ask, because I can't tell if he's conscious or not. "Piper." He groans. I walk over to him, and kiss him. He suddenly has more energy and can breathe. "Pipes, how did you do that?" He asks. "I don't know, but I don't think it's 100% good, but I couldn't let you die." I say. "Help! HELP HELP HELP HELP!" I hear the voices of my friends screaming. I try to move towards them, but the ground is holding me down. "I CAN'T HELP YOU! I'M STUCK!" I screech. "My pretties, you can't defeat me, for I am mother Earth." A sleepy voice says. I automatically know that it's Gaea. "You shall die here. Give up hope. Piper. There sin't any left." She's right, so I give up hope, and let the ground devour me. _

I wake up, thinking I'm going to the underworld, but I wake in my bed, in the Argo 2. I start crying silently, I can't believe I let Gaea talk me into loosing hope. I hug myself, and pull my knees to my chest. I decide to get up, and talk a walk outside, the fresh air normally calms me down, it reminds me of Jason. I get out of bed, and put a sweatshirt on. I don't care about my hair, so I just head to the deck.

When I get up to the deck, there isn't a cloud in the sky. You can see all of the constellations. Lean on the railing, just staring at the stars, clearing my head. But, I think back to my dream, and hope the hope was lost, and silent tears stream back down my face. I hear footsteps behind me, but I hope they don't realize I'm hear, so they walk on, and they don't know I'm crying. But the footsteps stop anyway. "Piper?" They ask. I realize, that it's Jason. "Yes?" I say, willing my voice not to quiver, but it does anyway. "Are you ok?" He asks, and comes over, and puts his arms around me. "Depends on your definition of ok." I say, voice quivering again. "Okay, rephrasing. Who should I kill for making you cry?" He says in a dead serious tone. "Well, it depends. I had a dream, where we were fighting Gaea in a field, that was on fire. But that still isn't what what made me cry. Gaea had started talking to me, she said that I should give up hope, because there wasn't any left. But there was. I gave up anyway. You died because I gave up. I died because I gave up. We all died because I gave up." I say letting my voice quiver and myself cry. Now my crying is audible, and is turning into sobbing. Jason puts his arms around me, and pulls me into a bear hug. "Pipes, I'm fine. See." He takes a step back, and gestures at himself. "Pipes, if you're this upset, you won't do it again. Subconscious or not." I start crying harder. "But I did it once! I could do it again!" I say. He comes closer again, and places a kiss on my forehead. "Pipes, I have faith n you. I know you. You won't do it again." Jason says, while leaning down closer to my face. Kisses my, slow and soft at first, but it gets fiercer the longer we kiss. He pulls away for air, and I put my head on his chest.

"HEY!" Coach yells. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP? I DON'T SEE ANY MONSTERS!" He yells. I facepalm, and so does Jason. "Coach, I couldn't sleep, so I came up here to clear my head, and I think Jason was on guard tonight." I say, putting some charmspeak into my words. "Okay... just go to bed now." He says. We both nod, and head below deck, to our rooms, but instead of going to his, Jason comes into mine instead. I let him in, and I crawl into my bed, and he does too. He puts his arms around me, and says, "If the dreams come back, I'll fight them off with my bare hands." I nod my head, starting to drift off, but before I can, I say "I love you." I think he says it too, but I'm too far gone. to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! *SPOILER* I WILL EVENTUALLY KILL OCTAVIAN! HAPPY?! You'd think he tried to kill Percy the way you guys want to kill him, oh wait. He did. **

~Leo POV~

I wake up to the sound of Coach yelling. I jump out of bed, and don't bother putting clothes on, I'm wearing what I wore yesterday. I sprint out the door, and up the stairs to the deck. I see Coach in bow of the Argo, near the ballista. "COACH!" I yell. "What's going on?!" I shout. He points over the side of the boat, and turns on the ballista, and shoots. I see a flock of birds, and they are devouring everything. Annabeth and Percy, come up the stairs still in their pajamas. Percy's pajamas look like the ocean, like actual water. Annabeth's are beige with owls all over them. Why Am I paying attention to their pajamas? Err... Focus. The birds. I point my finger at the birds. "The birds! I don't remember what they are called Sty- something. Hercules defeated them once with a giant gong I think. Too bad we don't have one of those." I say. Annabeth and Percy share a look. "They are called Stymphalian Birds. You're right about the hercules thing, but Percy and I defeated them three years ago, with Chiron's music. Leo? You still have the speakers hooked up?" She asks. "Duh. When do I not, I don't need music to work, but the rest of you people do. Except maybe you. But yes I do. Here's the remote." I say, while handing her the remote. "Thanks." She says and runs off. Percy follows her because, ever since they were in Tartarus, they are inseparable. Coach even lets them sleep together, they wait outside the bathroom for each other. I personally think that is a little weird, but whatever floats their boat. A group of birds decides to come and try to peck my eyeballs out, their mistake. I shoot them with some fireballs. They turn to monster dust. Music starts playing over the speakers, loudly. Coach fires the ballista again. Percy and Annabeth run over to me, with Frank and Hazel. "Leo, when I yell play,-" I interrupt her, "Let me guess, press the play button." I say with a smirk. She nods. She runs over to the volume piece of the stereo and turns it up all the way. She runs away and comes back with eight sets of earmuffs. And that makes sense, cranked up all the way you can hear the Argo 2 stereo from ten miles away, now think about how loud that would have to be. Now imagine standing right next to it. Yeah, you need the earmuffs. Jason and Piper finally arrive, and they grab three pairs of earmuffs. "We'll go give Coach a set." Jason says. Pipes and Jason run off, and Frank brings out his bow, and starts shooting the birds around us. Hazel stabs through the birds with her spatha. Percy has riptide out, and is slicing through the birds in giant arcs, so they don't touch Annabeth. Annabeth is messing with the controls of the stereo, and finally figures it out, so she stops messing with it. She puts her earmuffs on, and gives Percy his. "LEO! PLAY!" Annabeth shouts. I can't hear her because of my earmuffs, but that is definitely what she said. I press play, and all of the birds start to fly away. When all of them are out of sight, I press pause, and then turn the music back to normal level, just in case someone accidentally presses play.

We are all sitting around our table, exhausted for having to get up at like 5. Those birds definitely woke us up, at the time. Now we all need twenty gallons of caffeine. Is caffeine even a liquid? You know what, never mind, I don't care. We are all eating breakfast, all of us have coffee, drinking it by the gallon. Percy's coffee is blue, which I will never understand. Maybe it has something to do with water. Hmm. I try to let it go, but my ADHD self, won't let me. "So Percy, why do you always drink blue drinks?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "Oh. Um, one day my ex-step father said that there were no blue foods. My mom and I, would always go out of our way to find blue food. Then one day, it became our sign to each other that we were safe." He says, and then suddenly his eyes went wide. "Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asks. "I forgot to Iris message my mom, and camp. Any body got a drachma?" He asks, while in the motion of standing up. I reach into my tool belt, and bring out a couple drachmas and hand them to Percy. He gets up, and leaves. Annabeth follows him.

~Percy POV~

I go back towards my room, and then turn around, and see Annabeth. I'm glad she followed me, I hate it when we are even ten feet apart now. Ever since we were separated in Tartarus, I won't let her out of my sight, except to go to the bathroom, and even then I wait outside the door. I think Annabeth feels the same way, considering she hasn't left my side, and I didn't even have to ask. I hug Annabeth, and I see some markings on the wall. It looks familiar, and I freeze. It's egyptian. That reminds me of the time I met Cary, no Carter. He wrote in hieroglyphs on my hand. Annabeth sees me stiffen, and looks over at the hieroglyphs. "Percy what are you looking at?" She asks. I stare at her, "You don't see that? Those hieroglyphs?" I ask her, and she shakes her head. "How do you know what a hieroglyph is?" she asks. I think back to the time I met Carter, how he wrote the hieroglyph on my hand, and how he thought I was a magician, and he talked about the house of life. I did some research and found out he was an egyptian magician for the House of Life. I also looked a little into hieroglyphs. And I think that's how he said that word, and a giant fist came about. And the giant avatar, and the turning into a falcon. I learned how that is the symbol for Horus, for combat. I know, this doesn't sound like me, at all, but I was interested, and that was quite the encounter. He's egyptian, I'm greek, I know some romans. Wow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth snapping in front of my face. "Percy? Percy. Percy!" She sounds like she's getting more worried each time she says my name. "Sorry, I spaced out, but I think I have an idea on a helpful source, that could help us defeat Gaea." I pause, "Now let's go find us some mist."

We go out, up to the deck, and go to the bow of the Argo 2. Since we are int eh water, mist is coming of the bow, because of the speed we are going through the water. I throw the coin in, "O Iris Goddess of the rainbow, please except this offering. Sally Jackson, Upper East Side New York, New York." I say. My mom shows up, and she almost passes out. "Ohmysweetgoodness! You guys are okay!" she practically screams. "Yes, we've actually been out of Tartarus for a few days, but we were overwhelmed and forgot to Iris Message you. I'm sorry." I say. "Percy, I don't care that you were late, you two are safe, that's all that matters." She says, "Now you guys go call Chiron, you have no clue how much he has been worrying about you two." She says pointing a finger at me. She says cutting our connection off. "O Iris Goddess of the rainbow, please except this offering, to Chiron, at Camp Half Blood, Long Island Sound." Annabeth says before I have the chance. Chiron shows up in the mist screen. "Annabeth, Percy. Thank the gods you're all right. How did you do it? Not one demigod that went through Tartarus survived before you guys, and Nico of course, but he was held captive. SO it doesn't count 100%, but if you tell him I said that, you are both dead. But anyways, you guys are safe! I'm going to tell the Camp after this!" He says happily. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Ever. And we'v done some things that are pretty awesome. "Chiron, we had help, from some extremely unlikely forces. A The titan Iapetus, sacrificed coming out from Tartarus, so we could, we also had help from Damasen, the giant, he broke his own curse to help us." Annabeth says. Chiron nods, "Well, we will burn shrines for them tonight. They are good people." We both nod, "Percy mentioned something about, may having something that could help us defeat Gaea, he also mentioned something about hieroglyphs." Annabeth says to him. Chiron's eyes go wide, and he turns to me. "Percy, doe your method have to do with hieroglyphs?" He asks. "Uh, something like that." I say to him, suddenly getting nervous. "That is a very dangerous path, but it may be the only way. DO you have anyway to contact them, at all?" I nod my head, and hold out my hand, "I met him once, he wrote a hieroglyph on my hand, he said that if I said his name, he would come, but I remember that he was egyptian, he had an eye of Horus amulet, and he could turn into a Falcon, Horus's sacred bird." I say, and Annabeth is looking at me funny, I can't tell if it's because I did my research, or the fact that I didn't tell her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but It was really weird, and I figured it would be best not to tell you, or anyone for that matter, it was that weird. I'm sorry." I say to her, feeling guilty. "No that's not what's weird, a) you did your own research b) you know what that hieroglyph in the hall meant, don't you?" She asks. I nod, I didn't at the time, but know I do, "It said 'It's time'" I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy! Last Chapter was my longest one yet! Yeah-yah. I'm sooo bored it's math class, and I'm not sure what I should be doing, so I'm writing. I'm not sure If I should use Carter & Sadie POV's You tell me, cause I have no clue, so for now I'm not. If you want me to tell me in the comments. Luv ya cupcakes! (hahaha I pulled a Coach Hedge) SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! ALEX IS A NUISANCE AND LIKES TO TICKLE ME TO DISTRACT ME!**

~Percy POV~

We are sitting in the dining hall, because I called a meeting together to discuss Carter. After Annabeth and I finished our Iris Message with

Chiron, I told her about how I met Carter, but I never told her, his name. I didn't want him to be hear, without telling the rest of the crew first.

"Okay, I think I have a way to help us defeat Gaea. I highly doubt any of you have seen it before, so shut ya gobs." Everyone looks at me

expectantly, so I keep going. "I once met a dude, who did egyptian magic, he helped me beat a son of Sobek, who just happened to be a

crocodile. But anyways, after we defeated him, we went out for lunch, blah, blah, blah. When I was about to leave, he wrote something on my

hand, later to find out it was a hieroglyph. He told me, that if I said his name out loud, he would like appear or something. And, he had this

awesome giant avatar, that was like the size of a building, and he turned into a falcon." I pause and look over at Frank, and all he does is

grunt. "He did something were he spoke a word, and a giant fist appeared. Let's just say, if he had all of his awesome magical fists and stuff,

he would win in a fight between him, and I." I say. A look of shock passes through everybody's face. "But, if he didn't have all of his cool

magical stuff, I would definitely win. Unless, he decided to take a sword - wielding class." I say. "Do we all agree, that it would be a good idea

to bring him here? Oh, and Chiron thinks we should." That last part changes every body's mind relatively quickly. So I hear a chorus of 'yes'

"Okay then, when shall we summon him?" I ask. "Now." I hear someone say.

* * *

~Reyna POV~

I hate the feeling of shadow travel. But now, I'm used to it, and it _is _quite effective. Nico is sleeping right now, he just shadow traveled from

and Island in the middle of the Atlantic, to this place called Richmond Maine, and passed out seconds ago. We are in someone's backyard, and

I don't think anyone is home. There aren't any lights on, but It is the middle of the day, and it is very bright outside right now. "WHAT THE

HECK IS THAT!" Someone screams from inside. I look over to Hedge, "Oh no, that can't be good, what ever they see." I say to him. "Well, it's

a girl, who's twelve, and is turning thirteen... in about three months, about October fifth. I sense a strong smell of demigod, but that could just

be you and Nico. But it smells, watery." Coach says to me. I give him a look that says 'all that from some yelling?' "Don't doubt me cupcake.

That was some loud yelling okay? She made it easy." He says all defensive. Suddenly, a blonde girl comes outside, with a baseball bat. "I like

her already." Coach says to me, and I laugh a little. She sprints over to me.

"Why the heck is the Athena Parthenos in my backyard?" She asks impatiently. Her eyes go wide, and she holds up a hand. "Wait, you're

Reyna, right?" She asks pointing a finger at me, she then directs one to Coach, "And you're Gleeson Hedge, but every one calls you Coach."

Holy Hera, how does she know this? Her gaze lands on Nico, "And that, is the very powerful son of Hades, Nico. Oh, and you're the daughter

of Bellona, Reyna aren't you?" She states, more than asks. I draw mysword, and try to pin her down, but she anticipates this, and brings out

her bat, and dents my sword. I gape at her, waiting for her to strike, but she doesn't. "Hello, you have no clue who I am, and I just identified

all of you. I mean no harm to you, at all, you all could probably kill me in a matte of seconds." She pauses, and I start to speak up about how

she knew about me trying to pin her down, but she beats me to it. "Reyna, I knew you would try to pin me down, because I seem suspicious

to you, I know you, you don't know me. My name is Ashley Brown,and I can see though the mist. My good friend Rick Riordan, a son of

Athena, helped me to understand all of this, and told me about Percy,Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and quite a few others, such

as Octavian. I want to kill him. But anyway, he told me all about you,well he wrote it down in letters, and sent them to me, I read them all,

and sent them back. Apparently, he left them on his desk, and someone found them, and published them. They are books now, all about your

prophecy of seven. And, of course, the one that had to do with Kronos, or Saturn, to you. The books are called; _Percy Jackson & The _

_Olympians, The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle At TheLabyrinth, The_ Last_ Olympian. _Now, the Whole world, thinks they

are just fiction, but I know that it is real. Oh, and there's also the _Heroes ofOlympus; The Lost Hero, The Son Of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, _

_The House of_ Hades, and eventually, cause it hasn't happened yet, _TheBlood of__ Olympus._" She stops, looks at me, and must see a look of

horror on my face., so she continues, "Yeah, I don't think I like the sound of that either, but I think you guys will make it through. Now, does

that explain everything?" She asks. Coach recovers from his shock faster than I do, and speaks up, "Not quite, why to I smell ocean water?

'Cause I'm pretty sure the nearest beach os and hour away from hear." She pales a bit, and start fingering the hem of her green tank top.

"Fourty-five actually, and I have no idea. Any other questions? Oh, and my parents are away on vacation for a week, and they took my

younger sister with them, so you guys can stay here for about five days, considering they left two days ago." Coach starts to turn red. "How

could they do that?! Leave you unguarded?" He practically yells. I give him a funny look, but speak up, "1) She's not unguarded, only a

celestial bronze, or imperial gold bat could do that kind of damage to my sword." I pause and she nods her head. "2) Why would she need to

be guarded Coach?" I ask him. He looks over to her, and then back to me, and he clears his throat, and looks directly at her, "You smell like a

child of Poseidon," He stops talking, so Ashely speaks up, "Excuse me? I've always had two parents! Blood tests and everything!" She yells,

but Coach speaks up, "And Zeus, and Hades." He pauses, "And something else, but I can't quite place it." Coach finishes.

* * *

~Annabeth POV~

"Now." I say. "We need to have our defenses the highest we can have them right now. And, we need to make sure all of us get along with him,

and if he has reinforcements to help us." I explain, and everyone nods their head in agreement. "So Percy, what's his name?" I ask. "Carter"

He says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Apparently it's just wrong when you put yourself in the story, so I got some hate from my friend Alex, and I might get more, but please don't hate! Just tell me why I shouldn't do that. Btw Nico di Angelo id mine, and that's what I'm going to do, make him fall in love with me. Oh, and I don't know his actual age, so I'm making him 13. Luv ya cupcakes! And I haven't Read the staff of Serapis yet so sorry for that! And Nico doesn't like Percy or guys anymore **

~Carter POV~

I wake up around 8:00 with my name being spoken; Carter. I get up, and throw some linen clothes on, because I'd know that voice from anywhere, it's Percy. So he probably needs my help, whatever for, I have no idea. I finish getting ready and, walk towards Sadie's room. I knock on the door, "Sadie, I know you are in there, so come out, you and I are going on a special trip, and we are bringing Walt, Jaz, and Zia with us. We get to meet some greeks." I say to her door, but I know she won't be up, it's the middle of July, so she doesn't have to get up early. I don't hear noises from inside her door, so I put my hand on the door, and speak the word of power for open, and the door opens. I walk up to the bed, and shake Sadie awake. "Sadie, get up. We have to go somewhere, NOW!" I say, and she sits straight up. "Get ready in five minutes, I'll tell you where we are going on the way. Walt, Jaz, and Zia are coming with us too." I say to her, but she already sprinted to the bathroom to get ready.

I walk out of her room, and down the hall, I stop outside Walt's room,and knock on the door, cause I know he's already awake. I hear footsteps, and he opens the door. "What's up?" He asks, "We are going on a side mission, Jaz, Zia, and Sadie are coming with us, and be ready in five minutes, I'll tell you what we are doing on the way." He seems cool with this, and I know he is, but I definitely know he perked up when he found out Sadie was coming.

I sprint toward Zia's room, and then think better of it. Ever since she's woken up from her month - and - a - half - long - coma, she always get up super early. So I walk to Jaz's room, and find that she already left her room, so I head to the great room.

I see Zia, sitting on the couch, watching some random movie, I think it's called _Divergent. _"Zia!" I yell over to her. She turns around, and sees me. She gets up, and runs over to me. I engulf in her a hug, and she hugs me back. "Carter, Sadie told me something about greeks, what was she talking about?" She asks me. "I once met a greek, his name was Percy, and I gave him a way to contact me, and he used it this morning. I'm bringing, you, Walt, Sadie, and Jaz, because I have a feeling he needs help, not to summon me to chat. Meet me at the portal in one minute ok?" I ask her, and she nods. "Sadie, Walt Jaz!" I yell, and they all sprint down here faster than I could've summoned them. "What is it Carter?" Sadie asks me impatiently. "We are going to the roof, and I need you to open a portal for me. I'm not sure where to yet, give me a minute. But lets go." I say.

We get to the roof, and I suddenly know where we are going. "Sadie open a portal to the Argo 2, in Greece." I tell her. She summons a portal, and we all jump through.

* * *

~Nico POV~

I hear Coach say something, but I can't make it out. I open my eyes, but no one else notices. Coach starts talking again, "And something else, but I can't quite place it." There's some blonde girl that reminds me of a younger version of Annabeth, standing near the statue, getting paler by the second. And Reyna is standing there with a shocked look on her face. "We have to take her with us, a child of all, the big three." She tells Coach. "Excuse me? How is the possible?" She pauses, and she looks like she just realized something.

"Wait, I can shadow travel, and summon spirits, and summon precious metals, and breathe under water without getting wet, and make tidal waves, and fly, or bend the wind whatever, and make lightning. I can also use the mist to make people see what I want to see." She stops talking and glances over at me. "Nico's up." She states. I look back at her, and almost drool. Earlier when I looked at her, my eyesight was still fuzzy from sleeping, but now I see clearly, her blonde hair comes to her shoulders, but it's a rat's nest, all messed up, but you can tell she doesn't care. She's wearing a green tank top, and ripped up shorts, with matching flip-flops. Her face is so beautiful, I can barely look away. Her eyes are blue, but they have grey and green specks in them. I realize I've been staring, so I look away, and stand up. "Hello, yes I'm up." I say and point at her, "How do you know who I am? And why do I sense you like you're electrified watery death?" I ask her. Reyna, and her both put their face in their hands. "Long story, but she's no threat to us, an enemy they might want to go back to whatever cave they came from, but she's on our side." Reyna says.

"Okay, Ashley, continue what you were saying about what you can do." Reyna says to her. Ashley, her name fits her perfectly, jeez, stop it Nico, you barely know her, she probably hates you. "Okay, I can also use charmspeak, although I almost never do, I can strategize like a child of Athena, I can grow plants by just putting my hands on them, I can build amazing contraptions out of random spare parts, I can make fire, by putting my hands on a piece of wood, I can steal anything I want, I always shoot straight, plus a few other things, but they aren't greek or roman." She finishes. Holy Hades, I think I have a crush on this girl. Dangit Nico, you barely know her. "Is that all?" Coach asks her. "Yes, I think so." She says, while fingering the hem of her tank top.

"So you guys hungry?" Ashley asks. "Very." All three of us answer at the same time. "Well, I have plenty of food, some come on." She says motioning for us to follow. We walk to a huge house, and I mean it has ten stories. "Holy do your parents do? This is huge!" I say. "Well, my dad is a world renowned lawyer, and my mom is CEO of Amazon. And yes she knows about the Amazons, your sister, Reyna, is a good friend of my mom." Ashley says. We get within twenty feet from the house, and Reyna, Coach, and I run into an invisible wall. We all back up, and realize Ashley passed through without a problem. "Oh, now I see. You have plenty of protection. Your parents gave yo that bat didn't they?" Coach asks. "This wall, won't let people through, unless they are formally invited in. That way monsters can't get through. Your parents gave you that bat, and you probably have a hellhound here around somewhere, but everybody but your parents think it is a large dog. Am I right?" Coach asks. "You're right, I have a hellhound, and he is so sweet, but will kill anyone I tell him to." She whistles, and a large hellhound comes outside. She walks up to it, without a problem, and rubs his head. "Ain't that right Odysseus?" She asks, and Odysseus nods his head playfully. "Well, then, I guess I need to let you in, Coach, what exactly do I say?" Ashley asks. Gods, I love the sound of her voice. Shut up brain! "You just have to say our names and that we can go in." Coach says. "Well, ok, I let Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Nico into my house." She then smiles, "Now try, guys." We all take a step forward, and we walk straight through the invisible wall. She claps her hands together, and then turns on her heel to the house, I mean mansion.

We see a huge pool, massive gardens, a soccer field, a softball field, an outdoor basketball court, a tennis court, a field, and a track field. We walk up a flight of stairs to a deck, and she strolls over to a large door. There's a scanning pad on the right side of the door. She puts her hand on it, and it opens. "Welcome Ashley, and three others." An automated voice says. "Coach, If you go down the hall, the second door on the right is full of tin, and aluminum cans." Ashely says while pointing straight ahead. She leads us out of the sun room, and into the kitchen. There are three people working in there right now, cooking, and cleaning. I smell food.

Ashley walks up to a hispanic looking man, around his teens, and I'm automatically jealous, because of the way they look at each other. It's like love. I hate him already. "Guys, this is Lucas, he works, and lives here because his entire family died in a shooting in Mexico, he's 14 so he can't live on his own, and really all he does is cook, and it's mostly mexican. I hope you guys like tacos. Plus, Lucas is like my brother, He plays softball really well, not as well as me, but he still plays awesomely." She smiles at us, and starts talking in that angelic voice of hers, "And he only speaks a few words in English they are; Yes, No, Thank You, and one phrase; Where is the bathroom. Other than that, he speaks all Spanish." She turns toward Lucas, and smiles at him, "Lucas, estas son mis amigos, Reyna, Nico, y el entrenador Hedge, que tienen mucha hambre, ¿podrías hacer unos tacos de nosotros?" He smiles and nods, he looks at me funny, like I'm a threat to his territory, maybe I am, he might have a crush on Ashely, but who wouldn't? "Sí, sí, pero ¿cómo es que nunca los he visto antes? Nico parece que quiere matar a alguien" H answers back to her, I hear my name in the conversation, but I don't know what they are saying. "Lucas! Nico está muy bien! Él sólo le gusta a cerrar a la gente, que tiene problemas de las personas" She tells him. I gape at her, who knew she could speak fluent Spanish? "Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you, I can speak fluent, Spanish, Greek, Dutch, French, Arabic, Latin, Japanese, Russian, and I can read and translate Egyptian hieroglyphs." She says, as if it's nothing. "So, I heard Nico's name in the discussion, what were you talking about?" Reyna asks. "Oh, Lucas, was wondering why Nico was so pale. It's nothing, he's a bit too nosy sometimes." She says.

* * *

~Jason POV~

_"Carter." Percy says._

"Hmm, so what happens now, he just magically shows up, like BAM on the table or something funny like that?" Leo asks. "Cause I need to protect my enchiladas, no one is gonna touch them." He puts his arms protectively around his food, and we all laugh. We it there for a few more minutes, just eating, when a swirling sandy vortex opens up on the table. Five people step out of it, and fall onto the table, of course one of them lands in Leo's enchiladas, so he starts freaking out. "MY ENCHILADAS!" He shrieks. The five people try to stand up, and just end up falling onto the floor. "Head count! Zia" Some guy shouts, "Here!" A feminine voice says, "Sadie" The guy says, "Here" A different girl says, "Walt" The same guy says, "Here" A deep masculine voice says, "And last but not least, Jaz" The guy says. "Here!" A girl says. They all stand up, and brush themselves off. "Well, I've been summoned, and I decided to bring some people with me, as you can tell, sorry about the mess, Sadie, you know what to do." The dark skinned boy nods at the blonde girl with blue streaks in her hair. The girl, Sadie, brings out something that looks like a boomerang, and hold it up, _"Hi-nehm" _She says, and everything goes back to the way it way before they came. Percy stands up, and walks over to The dark skinned boy, "Carter, thanks for coming man, These are my friends, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank." He says while pointing to everybody. Carter nods, and introduces us, to his gang, "Percy, everybody else, this is Sadie, Walt, Zia, and Jaz." He says that while pointing to everyone. "Lets get down to business, I know you didn't summon me for a chat." Carter says.

**YES! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Oh and the translation for what Lucas, and Ashley said is: A: Lucas, these are my friends, Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge, they are very hungry, will you please make some tacos for us? _ L:Yes, yes, but how come I've never seen them before?Nico looks like he wants to kill something_ A:Nico is fine! He just likes to shut people out, he has people issues. **

**There, yes, yes, I know Ashley is totally awesome, but whatevs in real life I can only speak one language; English, and I don't live in mansion, and the help, is my sister and I, plua my mom aka we clean our own house, my mom is a nurse, and my dad, I'm not 100% sure what he does. BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT NO HATE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MEANS A LOT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I only have 4 reviews and none of them are positive, to poison bones: I will kill octavian eventually. Now since no one likes my story it's going buh bye unless i get 30 or more reviews. So if you like it please tell me cause no since no one like sit I have no more ideas for this story. Jk I have a ton but I don't have any motivation to write. If you like Divergent please check my other story Divergent Party Games**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"strongHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI KNEW IT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THIS STORY! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSO YEAH! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIT'S GONE FOREVER UNLESS I GET 20 OR MORE /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEVEN THOUGH I WON'T EVEN GET FIVE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-ASHLEY OUT/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8: Actual Chapter

**Okay! First Things First! STOP THE HATE! I got the typical hate that you when you do what I did. BUT! I don't care if I get the reviews that are like 'oh this is the best story ever' they are nice BUT, I want to know if anyone gives a shit about this story! Sorry for swearing but I hate being accused of stuff that I don't do. Then, I get the hate that's like 'just delete it already and quit whining' Well, I'm sorry, did the story do anything to you? No, it didn't. So shut up. Okay *claps hands together* so for the positive reviews I got THANK YOU! Even though I didn't get more than 15 they were AMAZING! Thank you: **go-dauntlesscake-bluecookies**, **123percabeth**, And a ton of Guests. Since I loved them all so much I'm giving you a short chapter for the time being. **

**(Just so you know I'm doing a time skip, and Ashley's going to camp with them) **

~Ashley POV~

"Okay, so we have everything?" Reyna asks me. "I think so, we have ambrosia, nectar, sleeping bags, 30 drachmas, $10,000 cash, a cell phone for major emergencies, your new sword, Nico's sword, Coach's club, my bat, an extra sword, a dagger, some food - non perishable, of course, water, three sweat-shirts, all divided into three backpacks, and that's it, because it's not a very long trip, and really, we most likely won't even stop." I say to her. She then proceeds to pick up one back pack, and her new sword, and the spare sword. I grab a backpack, my bat, and the dagger. Coach walks in, and grabs a bag and his club. I grab Nico's sword, and decide to bring it to him.

I walk into the living room, and find Nico sleeping on the couch. I may or may not have mentally nicknamed him Mr. Hotness, but I did it for a good reason, he's really hot! Okay, shut up mind! I walk over to the couch, and poke Nico in the arm. He stirs but doesn't wake up, so I poke him again. "Nico. Wake. Up." I say using charm speak. He opens his eyes and sits straight up. "I'm up." I smirk at him. "Well, I know that, I woke you up, come on we're leaving in a few." I say to him and walk out. I go outside, to where Reyna and Coach is. "So, I woke up Nico, he should be out in a few minutes. And then we can leave. Oh wait, should I write a note to my parents? I mean I don't want to be on the missing list and all over the news." I say, worriedly. "Well, I think your parents know you aren't an actual mortal, so to speak. So I think if you put 'going to Camp Half Blood with a Saytr' I think you'll be fine. Okay cupcake, go do that." He says, and I go into the kitchen, and find Lucas making tacos. "Hola Lucas." I say a little sadly, because I will miss him _a lot_. "Hola Ashley." He says and comes over and gives me a hug. "Lo que está mal y no me digas que no es otra cosa que sé que es algo." **(What is wrong and do not tell me it is nothing I know it is something) **I love how he always knows when something is wrong. "Me voy de Lucas, tengo que ir al Campamento Half Blood, y averiguar por qué puedo hacer ciertas cosas que la gente normal no puede hacer." **(I'm leaving Lucas, I have to go to Camp Half Blood, and figure out why I can do certain things that normal people can not do) "**Estoy triste porque tengo que dejar a usted ya mis padres y Laura." **(I am sad because I have to leave you and my parents and Laura) **I say to him, and a lone tear falls down my face. "Ashley, no estés triste. Sus padres sabían todo el tiempo, y ellos sabían el tiempo que tendría que vivir. Yo soy un semidiós, Mi papá es Hefesto, y su madre y su padre lo sabe también. Me hablaron de su regalo cuando vine aquí, y ellos dijeron que si esto fuera a suceder alguna vez, para decirle que vaya. Todos te queremos, es imposible no hacerlo, vamos a todo lo que te pierdas, y usted tendrá que visitar, pero hay que ir. Les diré. Pero ir nd no estés triste. Adiós pequeña hermana." Lucas says to me, and I start full on crying. I hug him harder, and kiss his cheek. **(Ashley, Do not be sad. Your parents knew all along, and they knew eventually you would have to live. I am a demigod, My dad is Hephaestus, and your mother and father knows too. They told me about your gift when I came here, and they said if this were ever to happen, to tell you to go. We all love you, it's impossible not to, we will all miss you, and you will have to visit, but you need to go. I'll tell them. But go and do not be sad. Goodbye Little Sister.) **

"Adiós Hermano, te amo" I say to him and walk away.

**(Good bye Big Brother, I love you) **


End file.
